The Essence of a Slayer
by Nerk123
Summary: Years ago the Shadow men created the Slayer using what they thought was the essence of a pure demon. They didn't get all of it and now that demon is looking to regain what they took from him. But another enemy plays the Slayer against the demon.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh mumbled to himself as he sauntered towards the town of Sunnydale. Yawning he stretched his muscles and readjusted his shoulder pack so it would stop hitting his thigh. He'd heard the Slayer was there. It'd be nice to finally meet one, well aside from his sister.

Josh had no idea why he called her his sister, hell they weren't even blood related, well technically they were, kind of. Sure they had the same parents but he created himself because he had to. Stupid little annoying Shadow men try to take his essence and put it into a little girl. Bastards almost took a quarter of it before he cut them off.

But no, they just had to put part of that girl's essence somewhere. Give him a conscience would they, some emotions to go with it. Fucking assholes. That one was rage, or anger. He was getting the hang of them finally. Took him a couple centuries to deal with them, that and having a corporeal form for the first time in his extremely long life.

"Look after Salim." His human "mother" would tell her. Before she went crazy with power and got herself killed of course. Too bad he had to conceal his strength, make it inconspicuous. He didn't want to be barred from the village before his survival skills were honed. Kind of annoying, having to worry about nutrients and sleep and other things this body needed.

Josh looked into his pack; two daggers, a book about augmentation and combat magics he learned to control, a bag of chips, bottled water, two different shirts, another compartment with a pair of pants and his I.D. He hated having to change his name every seven decades or so. That and moving around from place to place. Couldn't stay in the same town without some one noticing that you don't age past twenty-three.

Josh rummaged in his pack while he walked. Where was it? He couldn't have lost it. He slaughtered an entire bar full of demons when he took it. Burned the place too; he just had to try that fireball spell. Worked like a charm too.

There it was. Josh unruffled the slips of paper and looked at them as he walked. He really needed to pick up the pace. He wanted to get in before the hotel closed down for the night and the slip said that it would only register new patrons between six in the morning and eleven at night. Probably should have called ahead but he wasn't thinking.

Josh huddled himself in a black leather coat as the wind began picking up. Annoying little thing, wind. He didn't have to worry about it when he was incorporeal.

Thank Misudia the Destroyer for all those good luck charms he had. Reflected nicely against the cars on the highway. Let them know he was there and not to drive into him.

He liked his coat. It had places in the back of the neck and wrists where he could put throwing knives. His grey combat boots came with their own holders too; making a total of seven daggers he could throw, each inconspicuously and rapidly. Well for him it was four daggers. The two that could go into each wrist he replaced with one larger wooden stakes for each. He had heard that despite the Slayer, Sunnydale was crowded with vampires. Didn't want one mistaking him for a snack.

God he had been walking since five that morning, usually he could handle the sixteen hours of walking but that five minutes of fighting in the bar and the spells had tired him out. He was relatively new to continuous magic use and it still tired him out. He kept forgetting that around twenty-five percent of his power was with the slayer now.

Reaching behind his back and down into the pockets of his dark blue jeans and took out his wallet. He found it oddly appropriate for him to have a leather wallet, hand stitched with a skull on fire in all white. Opening it up he looked in the compartment where he kept his coins.

There were only two. The first was a heavy African coin. He had had it since his first mother gave it to him, something of a memento he guessed. No idea why he kept it, but it felt right as he flipped it between his gloved fingers. The other was a magical artifact. He could use it to channel and manipulate elements. Not the elements on the periodic table or whatever scientists thought they had conjured up but things like water, earth and fire.

He liked using it because he could conjure fire himself and then manipulate it as he saw fit through the coin without tiring himself out. It had to be in his hands though, having it in his wallet wasn't much help.

His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten since that morning before he first set off. That plus the small bag of chips he kept in his bag were all that kept him going. Needing nutrients for this body was different for him. He could go days without food and still function more or less like he usually did but he really needed to eat if he wanted to blow up every bar along the way to Sunnydale, which he seriously considered when he left Las Vegas.

His good luck charms clanked together as he walked. He didn't mind the sound anymore. Ever since they saved his life before he rushed out of Las Vegas. Really, how was he supposed to know the bodyguard job he accepted was from the mafia. Then have them be attacked by a narcotics team from the police department. Bullets riddled into him during the fight.

They thought he was dead. Of course he could survive those bullets anyway since none of them hit him in the face. He healed much faster than Slayers or vampires so bullets shot from a handgun were usually healed before the next one hit him but instead the bullets ricocheted off his good luck charms.

They left him with the coroners since they couldn't identify him as having previous ties with the family. When he woke up he knocked the two coroners out and ran from the building.

He took out the entire mafia before he left. Showed them.

Then he took off for Sunnydale at first word of a Slayer. It was the first time since the Boxer Rebellion that he had heard of a Slayer, but that one died before he could get to her.

He turned to the other part of the wallet, where the bills were kept. Six thousand dollars in cash, he wondered how much the hotel would cost. Either way he could stay in a single room for as long as he was in town. That mafia vault was no match for an electricity spell.

Laughing softly he looked at the small card now in his hands. It carried all the money in his account. He had no idea what the account was but he had set it up after he realized he couldn't carry around such as huge sum of money and blood money from the mafia at that. What a beautiful invention.

He remembered the other slip of paper in his bag. It was an ad. He had ripped it, along with the hotel advertisement from a large book attached to a phone in the bar. The bartender was not pleased, ergo the bar fight.

"The Magic Box." Josh said to himself, "Open eight to five." That meant it was closed by now. No one there. He could break in, but that was unnecessary and tiresome. He really needed to get to that hotel if he wanted not to live on the streets that night. He could find a crypt for the night but he was no vampire.

He'd meet the Slayer eventually. He could do the locater spell, he had done it before, but unlike all other spells he could do, he actually needed the ingredients.

Yawning once again he saw the lights that surrounded the welcome sign on the side of the highway. He was close.

He had never had a body before this one, but for a humanoid it was nice. His black coat concealed a deceptively lean and muscular form. Despite all the junk he ate, his immortality and demonic side kept him lean and close to the point of fatless for survival and combat purposes. So much so that he had to cover himself in clothing so he didn't get cold at night or when it rained. Winter was a bitch all right, that's why he moved to California in the first place.

Josh was what women called handsome. His wavy black hair glistened oddly in most lights as it bounced lightly against his face. It's shoulder length helped shield his face and ears from cold, as well as the back of his neck. The hair colour nearly appeared again above his eyes in the form of a dark brown. His eyelashes were long, as long as most women had them he found.

His prominent cheekbones and chin were lightly concealed by a small amount of stubble that covered his chin and cheeks. His neck had no fat on it and his vocal chords and "Adams apple" were prominently shown.

It was weird though, his parents had never thought about the fact that he was Caucasian and both of them were of African descent. He wasn't pale, like a vampire. He could go out in the sun, which made the traveling a lot easier and he had grown a tan many women he met envied.

Josh switched his pack onto the other shoulder slowly and began rubbing his shoulder that had held the bag for the better part of the day, leaving an imprint in his skin. He sighed softly as he finally reached the first real street of Sunnydale. Migigor Road, that was what he was looking for, the ad said it was off of the highway that ran through the town but didn't say how far along it was.

He shook his head in improvement as he found it to be the third street on the left. It was on the corner.

It wasn't bad for a hotel. A pool, bar, small restaurant and nearly three hundred rooms spanning six floors. Josh had fixed his mind on one of the more expensive single suites on the sixth floor shown in the advertisement. Josh found it was still open. Wriggling his arm Josh moved his sleeve upwards and stared at his watch for a few moments. The hands, first of all Josh wondered why they were called hands. They didn't even remotely look like hands, more like thin pieces of metal. Either way they produced a number closer to ten-thirty than it was to ten thirty-five.

Josh reached the front doors and was about to open them when they magically moved aside for him. Smiling he entered the lobby. He whistled enthusiastically as he twirled around, looking at the almost Victorian styled lobby. Lot's of gold, overly ornate lamps and tables. Even a few couches placed around a gas-operated fireplace.

He looked at one of the clerks at the counter that encompassed much of the left wall. A young woman, nicely shaped from what he could tell, but her work dress did little to emphasize her body. Her blonde hair was tied back and the ponytail came through a space at the back of the hat she wore, the hat having a logo of a bear near a stream. The same as on the advertisement; must be the company's mascot or something.

Josh walked over to her, strutted was more like it. He had seen many demons and species in his time but none had such ripe looking, ravishing females as the human race. "Hello." Josh said confidently. His voice was pleasant enough. He didn't mumble or talk too slow and it wasn't so low that it was raspy and dark but it wasn't like he sounded like a boy.

Blushing only slightly the girl took him in for a moment. Josh thought about her, she couldn't be more than twenty-five, but with her perfume he couldn't discern her age from her scent. Needless to say they were around the same age physically. He didn't understand why humans found it odd and at times disgusting when a much older person romantically partnered themselves with another who was much younger. It happened during the Middle Ages and a little later and much more before.

Most demon races didn't care, but then again they became mature very quickly and most lived longer than humans if they weren't outright immortal. It was more blood than anything for demons. That and race. No vampire woman, and few period, liked waking up beside a slug monster and few "pure" demons would allow themselves to be seen with one of human blood, like a vampire.

"Hi. How can I help you?" The girl said cheerily. Josh knew better, she was tired from the day's work. He could hear it in her voice.

Josh smiled as nicely as he could, but in his current dress one could mistake it for an evil sneer, "I'd like one of the single suites please." Josh said calmly. He hated the word please. It meant that he wanted something given to him. It was polite. Annoying thing, having to be polite. For millennia he took what he want when he wanted it and when he couldn't he used his now nearly non-existent mind control powers to make others do what he wanted.

She quickly inputted a few of the words on the computer and turned back up to him. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "Um, all of single suites are taken."

Josh sighed and leaned over the counter, "That's terribly inconvenient. Are there any other vacancies in the suite section?" He said calmly. Inside he seethed.

The young woman quickly put a few more words into the computer and again stared into his eyes as she spoke, "There is one suite open. But it's the family suite and has three beds and seven rooms, including a complete kitchen and private Jacuzzi room."

Josh sighed and looked as sad as possible, "I see. I was hoping to get a suite for myself tonight. How much does this family suite cost?"

She quickly inputted even more into the computer, "Seven hundred and sixty-nine dollars a night."

Josh looked struck by the numbers. He could afford them easily but for a single man that arrived without any mode of transportation to have that much money would seem odd. "So what do you suggest I do?" He said, flicking his hair out of his face.

"There are several vacancies but if you're looking for something close to the caliber of a suite, then I suggest you come home with me." She said. She looked at him, dumbstruck by her own words and covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry. That just came out."

John stood back a little and held up his hands, "No harm. I'm flattered. In fact, might I actually take you up on that offer?"

The girl blushed profusely, "Oh. Well my roommate is off in New York visiting her family for most of the Summer. I guess you could if you wanted to wait another couple minutes until my shift ends."

Josh smiled warmly, "I thank you for you're hospitality…"

"Oh Jennifer. See the nametag." She said, pointing to the small piece of metal with her name engraved on it, along with "In Training" underneath it. Josh smiled again and turned his body so he could lean against the counter in another way.

Sighing he said, "I'll be over there." And pointed towards the fireplace. He could feel her smile and he smiled himself. In town only a few minutes and Josh had already made a friend. Besides that he heard this Slayer had friends and they researched things for her. If he came in they would probably check for his name, if they found it, in hotel databases and such things. It was better this way.

He had neglected to think on that until now. A Slayer with allies other than her watcher was nearly unheard of. Only a few had companions and fewer still had friends. He had no information on any of her friends aside from one being a somewhat tame vampire. In fact all he had was her picture and name and they were almost a year old.

Buffy Summers. Odd name for an odd girl. Well young woman really, being in her twenties or so. She was a pretty little thing too. Had he not come here to retrieve his essence he could have been a friend of hers, perhaps end in a relationship. He knew she was activated when she was around fifteen, making her one of the longest living Slayers in recorded history. He knew that for certain, seeing as he actually helped in the writing of those records for a time while he infiltrated the Watchers.

His inner thoughts passed the time until Jennifer, now affectionately called Jen in his mind came out from behind the counter with a remote control. Using it Josh saw her turn off the gas fire as well as all but a few lights. She smiled, "The janitor's will get the rest."

Josh swept himself off of the couch and walked over to her, "I apologize but I never properly introduced myself. My name is Joshua." He said, raising his hand in what he knew humans called a handshake. A sign of greeting and respect. She took his hand and he lightly squeezed. He turned his body and bowed to her, caressing the back of her hand with his lips.

She giggled. Something Josh knew only girls did. It was odd to have that belief tested by this young woman but no matter, he had a place to stay. She probably owned real food. Much better than those fries and hamburgers he usually bought. In fact, they could eat together and talk.

Motioning her to take the lead Josh followed her outside to her car. It was a small little convertible. Many people in California owned one of those, usually they were black or red, but this one was a lighter blue. He smiled at least he wasn't walking.

He felt the car rumble from the passenger seat. Leaning back he soon felt the wind take his hair and fling it back behind him finally showing the rest of his face that was before covered by hair. He smiled, thanks to his immortality his face remained unblemished by the scars of battle he had achieved years before.

Jen looked at Josh as much as the road allowed her eyes to waver. She had never seen some one so handsome, especially not in Sunnydale. Sunnydale was for retired folk moving out of the big cities or young people going to the college. She smiled as she saw him smile. He had a quality to him, charisma she thought it was. "So what are you here for? Business or Pleasure?" She softly yelled as to get over the noise of the wind.

He smiled, or more like snickered, she wasn't sure, "I'm here to see family."

"Hmm. So whose you're family?"

Josh's exterior cracked for a second, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"You're family. Who are they? I might know them."

Josh smiled warmly to her, "The Summer's family."

"You mean like Buffy Summers? You two don't look alike."

Josh's mind immediately began racing, hoping Jen wasn't one of those allies he was told about. "Yeah, we're cousins. I take after my mother's side." Josh said almost crying. He hated lying; it wasn't like him. Sure he would dance around the truth when necessary but with his new conscience he didn't like outright lies.

"I go to college with her. Or at least she used to. She stopped coming awhile ago." Jen said, turning the wheel and reversing the process as she straightened out on the new road.

Suddenly she swerved and stopped, "Home sweet home." She said reluctantly as she looked up to one of the floors in the apartment building.

Josh ignored her distaste at her own home and smiled eagerly, "Come on then." He said as he rushed out and around the car, opening her door for her. "I'm starved. If I can oppose that to you."

Jen got out of her car and yawned, "Sure, have it all if you want. Oh excuse me. I'll just let us in. Eight hour shifts just wipe me out."

Josh waited eagerly as she turned the key that opened the front of the apartment building. The two rushed up the stairs like children, not even thinking of taking the elevator. Jen immediately stopped trying to catch up as she saw she was no match for the much faster Josh. Smiling Josh turned as he rounded the bend from the first floor to the second. Rushing back down he grabbed Jen's arm and swept her into his arms.

Using his demonic side Josh barely felt Jen's weight as he bounded up three stairs at a time until she told him to stop at the fourth floor. Screeching to a stop Josh opened the door for her and set her down on her feet. She smiled, "Excited to get to my room?"

Josh smiled innocently, "I don't know what you mean." He said. Of course he did though. It was a sex joke. Josh tended to stay away from jokes like that due to his altered personality. Had he been what he was before the Shadow men and corporeal this girl would be dead and her apartment his. But now he loathed killing everything that wasn't a demon, or a Slayer, or humans allied with them. Oddly he felt no guilt towards they're deaths. Almost like he thought they deserved it just for existing.

His mind snapped back to reality as he heard her key turn. He quickly memorized the number on the door. "414." He entered before her as she beckoned him to.

"What is all this?" Josh asked as he surveyed the room. There were skulls, candles, jars with different spell components, hell even some heavy metal band posters littering the walls.

"What can I say? I'm a witch." She said innocently. Josh detected no lie in what she said. "You want to leave don't you? All this usually scares guys off."

Josh held his hands up, mentally creating a barrier spell around him just in case. "Well it wasn't what I expected. But you may be able to help me anyway."

Jen appeared startled for a moment, "I wouldn't expect you to be in need of a witch. And besides, I'm not very good."

Josh smiled, "Don't worry. Do you have what is needed for a locator spell?"

Jen looked around momentarily before shrugging, "Doesn't look like it. Why?"

"No matter. I'll get it tomorrow at The Magic Box. Now please where is you're kitchen?" Josh said.

"The Magic Box? There's a really powerful witch there. She could help you if you really need the help." Jen said pointing towards a small open doorway.

Josh walked slowly over to the doorway and looked through. It was dimly lit but he could make out the features of a fridge and stove. Immediately looking in the fridge Josh saw what looked like leftover pork roast. Smiling to himself he grabbed the plate and began slowly eating, ignoring the coldness. Walking back into the other room Josh asked, "So, how big is this place?"

Jen smiled, finally a guy who stuck around after seeing her apartment," Technically three rooms. Bedrooms over there, its mine so don't come in and you already know about the kitchen and then there's this room."

Josh murmured inaudibly for a moment, "I assume I'll be sleeping on the couch?"

Jen let out a sly smile, "Only if you want."

Josh smiled back and entered the washroom. He looked at himself in the mirror thinking that this form had finally come in handy. He washed his hands and strode back into the living room. Smiling Jen led him into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me what you think. Sorry there's no Buffy this chapter, she'll appear in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh had slept through… some of the night. No matter though, what little he got was enough for him. Stretching over he found Jen absent. Momentarily startled he rushed out of bed and threw his pants on. Josh smirked at his own actions once he saw the note and cup on the bedside counter. Taking the note in one hand and the cup in the other Josh read it aloud, "Gone to work. Feel free to have some of this cold caffeine goodness. Be back at four. Jen."

Cold coffee, there was nothing Josh hated more. Once coffee got cold it lost its fight, it's warm soothing effect and became nothing more than a terrible tasting drink. Sighing he took a sip anyway. It was still warm, meaning she hadn't been gone long. Reaching over to grab his other shirt from within his pack he noticed a small digital clock that had been before concealed by the note and cup. The momentary lapse caused him to knick himself on one of his daggers. Blowing his hand back fast enough that it seemed his wrist would break Josh let out a low moan. This was shaping up to be another mediocre day.

Josh looked around the bedroom. He neglected to survey it the night before because he was occupied. It seemed Jen kept more spell components in there than she did outside. The small room was littered in mandrake root and things like that. Quickly looking around Josh didn't see what he needed for a locator spell aside from a city map. He would have to go to The Magic Box after all.

Eleven-thirty. Good, it would be open. Josh grabbed his coat and took the two stakes out and replaced them with the small daggers that were there originally. He then swung it over his shoulder and put his arm through the sleeve while using his other to open the bedroom door. He grabbed his pack as he moved towards the door. Moving quickly to the table Josh grabbed a handful of the Cheerios Jen had left out. Opening the front door he realized he had no way to lock it back up and returned to the apartment.

Slowly moving his eyes over the room Josh came upon a reflected light, moving closer he found a spare pair of keys with another note on them, "The one on the left is for the apartment and the one on the right is for the front door of the building." He said aloud. Nodding to show he understood, although no one was there Josh exited the apartment and locked the door behind him.

He was quickly on the street and walking. Memorizing the address on The Magic Box advertisement he quickly turned to the city map he had taken from the bedroom. He needed to follow this street until the third right. Then follow that street and it would be somewhere on the left side. Jen soon turned his walking into a steady jog. This emotion was excitement. He anticipated the spell, the shop. Finding the Slayer.

Spinning around the corner Josh burst through two young people talking. The girl was small and pretty enough, but he only saw her blonde hair. The other was a much larger man with shorter black hair. Josh bet they were a nice couple.

There it was. Secluded in a small corner of the street was The Magic Box. Laughing to himself he quickly slowed down as he came in front of the door. Letting out a quick breath Josh turned the door handle and opened the door.

Josh jumped as he heard a bell ring. Had he set off a trap? Oh it was just to tell the employees some one there to shop. Josh mentally breathed a sigh of relief and noticeably relaxed. He carefully watched the young woman on the other side of the cash register with one eye while searching the shelves for the ingredients. He saw two, but he needed the crystal that he was supposed to crush into a powder. Maybe they kept it already crushed in a jar. That would explain why he didn't see them, plus it would simply be good customer consideration. Awh hell he was just going to ask.

"Excuse me." Josh began before the young woman jumped in.

"Oh hello valued patron. Can I help you with something?" The woman said cheerily. Christ he was getting to it already, did she have to annoy him like that?

"I'm looking for the crystal used in locator spells." Josh said matter-of-factly before resuming a lazy and altogether ineffective search of the shelves.

The woman appeared confused. Josh assumed she was simply there for behind the counter business only. Probably didn't know anything about spells. He should explain that better for the human. "Sometimes it's crushed into a powder already. I see you have the other ingredients, but no crystals."

She smiled and momentarily raised her hand; "We keep them in the basement. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Jiffy? What the hell was a Jiffy? And why would she be back in one? Sounded like a demon. Maybe she and the owner of the shop, if she wasn't the owner herself, which Josh doubted, were followers of this Jiffy? If she'd come back in a Jiffy then he'd be ready. Putting one hand behind his back so no one would see, especially not the Jiffy, Josh created a small fireball that rested only centimeters above his opened palm.

The woman came back unscathed though. Josh quickly doused the fireball and returned his hand to his pocket. "Here you go." She said, again far too cheery for anyone working. She handed him the crystal and he took it and bowed.

"I thank you." Josh said, "Now with these other ingredients, how much money is it going to cost me?"

The woman smiled and turned away towards the cash register, "Well everything altogether is twenty four fifty-five. So who are you looking for?"

They're conversation was momentarily interrupted as the bell by the door chimed again. Josh paid them no concern and kept his eyes on his ingredients that were now covered by a paper bag with The Magic box logo on it. Soon he'd find her. Take from her what he had lost to the Shadow men.

Josh sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded a round table. Groaning he thought, 'Great another moral dilemma this cancerous humanity has for me.' He had come here to take what was his, but his humanity told him he couldn't kill the Slayer. Well didn't tell him, Josh found it more of a feeling, like if he were to kill her then he'd have a moment where he doubted himself and he couldn't have that.

His humanity had finally caught up with his damn mind. By the number's she was more human than demonic, and frankly if he were to kill her then he'd know he was prepared to kill himself, or at least a part of him. Crap he hated this. But she had stolen what was his, but no she didn't. He should kill the Shadow men. He couldn't though; he had sealed them away in another dimension.

"Did you hear me? I asked who you were trying to find?" the woman said. Breaking his trial of thought and saving himself some sort of human emotion. Something this body did to him.

He looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm looking for a girl named Buffy Summers." He said. He couldn't lie about something as big as that he'd, what was the word, oh yes break up.

"Some one looking for me?" Some one asked. Holy crap she was here. He looked over and saw her. The two customers that had come in. Same people he bumped into on the street.

Josh turned. Blonde hair, petite and muscular. That was she all right. Why didn't he feel the urge to kill her? No matter, he would do it anyway.

Josh rushed her, bounding up the stairs. She had barely moved by the time he was there. Grabbing her shoulders Josh bashed his head into hers causing her to fall back. What? The man was hitting him. Humans didn't fight demons, even demons that looked like human. They ran. Grabbing the mans hand with his own Josh wretched his wrist, sending him to his knees before head butting him down.

The Slayer was back up and ready. Josh stood un cautiously facing her. Smirking she said, "So ho wants to kill me now."

A rhetorical question. This was the first time Josh had heard a rhetorical question, or a question at all during battle. This gave him time. Smirking he spoke back, a usually stupid thing to do, "My name is Joshua." Using this time he charged a small ball of wing in his hand. The best thing about wind magic, you couldn't see it.

She visibly relaxed, "That's the most modern name I've ever heard from an enemy." Josh knew it. He feigned inwards, causing her to quickly jump back into a fighting stance. He rushed forward. She jumped back. Smirking Josh left the ball of wind fly out and hit her while she was in the air, sending her flying into one of the chairs, breaking it.

No. Josh clasped his head. The groaning, the man was hurt. He had hurt a human. Why did he feel sick with himself? He had killed humans before he had humanity and a few wizards after he had gained it. Trying to shake the feelings from his head made the nausea only worse. No. This wasn't supposed to happen, not now. Turning from the still downed Slayer Josh spoke to the man, "I'm so sorry." And ran out of the shop. He would have another shot. She wasn't going anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy shook the cobwebs out of her head as she tried to stand up. Man that guy could hit, and magic. He was a wizard too, that meant double trouble. Anya was helping Xander up and Giles had rushed in from the back room.

"Buffy what happened?" Giles asked, leaning over her and checking her head.

Buffy let out a small moan, "We got attacked."

Giles appeared flustered, "But it's the middle of the day."

Xander shook his head, "No pointy teeth this time, just a guy."

"A guy?" Giles asked.

"Oh," Anya said. "He was in here for a locator spell, said he was going to locate Buffy."

Xander rubbed his head, "All I remember is him apologizing to me."

Giles sat down in one of the chairs, "A man who bests a Slayer and Xander. Apologizes and then…?"

"Ran off." Anya said. "Left his things too."

Giles crossed his arms, "Hmph. This is certainly an odd occurrence. Anything o…strange about him, any indication on what he was?"

Buffy leaned against her chair, "Looked human enough and he can't be a vampire."

Xander raised his hand, "I vote we call Willow and Tara. We could use their help. Anyone noticed that he apologized after hitting me?"

Giles began cleaning his glasses, "Anya please call Willow. Yes Xander we know that he said he was sorry. What is your point?"

Xander looked at Giles triumphantly, "My point is that demons don't apologize. They kill and maim and use coarse language. He also didn't say sorry to Buff. Now what does that tell you?"

Giles was about to answer when the bell indicated some one else was there. Willow stepped inside the shop, holding Tara up with her shoulder. Buffy immediately rushed to Tara's other side and helped her to the table. "What happened?" Buffy asked.

Willow shrugged, "A guy knocked into her as he was running. He said sorry about a hundred times before rushing off again. What happened here?" She asked, eying the broken chair.

"I think you've already met what happened here." Giles said, eagerly motioning them all to sit.

Tara's eyes opened and Willow let out a relieved sigh, "Tara, are you all right?" Giles asked. Tara nodded and comforted herself in Willow's arms.

"So any idea on who this guy is?" Xander asked.

"He said his name was Joshua." Buffy replied.

Giles appeared somewhat flustered, "Joshua. That's an odd name. Come to think on it all of this is more abnormal than usual."

Tara raised her hand slightly, "C-Couldn't he be like a servant of Maloric. He's sent people after Buffy before."

Giles shook his head, "No this man is far less vicious and from Buffy and Anya's accounts he was working alone or he wouldn't need a locator spell."

"We could do a locator spell." Willow suggested.

Giles rubbed his glasses, "Based on what?"

Buffy raised another point, "Maybe you could narrow it to people that use magic. He used a spell on me during our fight."

"We could do that." Willow said, taking Tara's hand. Giles nodded and the two got to their feet. Willow and Tara walked over to the counter and took the contents out of the paper bag.

"While Willow and Tara are doing the spell I suggest Buffy go out and try to track him." Giles advised.

Buffy rose to her feet nodded. Taking a small bag with a dagger in it she set out to try and find this new player.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh had stopped running only recently. He felt as though every meal he ever ate wanted to come out the wrong way. First the man and then the woman on the street, it made him nauseous. Rolling his eyes he left them at his watch: five thirty. Jen would be back at the apartment by now, perhaps he should buy them both dinner. But what did she like? And why was he thinking about buying a human dinner? Damn he might hate the humanity in him but hell; he'd grown used to it over the years.

Odd. The sun shouldn't have set so early. Perhaps it was the hellmouth's work. No matter, vampires posed no threat to him. Josh pondered some more about his next encounter with the Slayer. Even meeting her once made his humanity tug at him, try to force him to help her. Like he knew she needed, or just wanted help. He didn't know whether to help or not.

But what if she had already made dinner? It would be rude for him to walk in with food when she had already prepared some for them both. It would seem that he was unappreciative wouldn't it?

A rustle nearby caused him to involuntarily lose his thoughts. In a moment he regained them and they were gone again with a hello. Two women approached him. They had appeared to come from nowhere. They both were pale. Josh nodded and casually continued on his way, carefully noting them eye him as they passed each other.

"Excuse us." Josh heard. The two young women were speaking to him, "We were wondering if you'd like to come with us." One said, both eying his seductively.

Josh quickly decided and shook his head, "I thank you but I must be getting back to my apartment." He said. One of the women pouted while the other remained determined.

"C'mon we're going to get a snack. It shouldn't take too long." She said. Josh once again shook his head. Suddenly their faces changed, vampires. "Then we'll just have to have you." The one on the left said, jumping into the air towards him.

Only slightly annoyed by them Josh simply ducked and weaved through their blows. Despite being vampires these two obviously had little experience in actual fighting. Becoming bored Josh slid to the side and underneath on of the girl's arms and forced his fist into her stomach. As she stumbled back he grabbed her arm and threw her into the other vampire.

"You two would do well to leave." Josh said. Ignoring his words the two vampires got to their feet and rushed him again. Josh sighed and kicked on other charging women in the stomach, sending her sprawling backwards. Quickly charging a small fireball Josh dove forward and maneuvered his body above the second vampire and sent the ball of flame into her face. He quickly ran past her and front flipped, causing his two feet to come crashing down onto the feet of the first downed vampire. She screamed as her bones were crushed under the force.

"You two would do well to leave." Josh said again. The two female vampires warily regrouped, one helping the other onto her broken feet. They snarled at him, too odd for their womanly features. Josh sighed and produced another fireball. The one with feet ran allowing the other to slump to the ground in a heap. Josh would have felt sorry for the vampire had he not known she wrought her own demise. "Why did you attack me?" Josh asked. A vampire, talk to her, prolong her suffering.

"Like we said… a snack." She muttered to him. He nodded; the human phrase biting off more than you can chew came to the forefront of his mind. Josh nodded his understanding to her. He had always wondered. People had said vampires could only be killed by fire, decapitation, wooden objects through the heart or by Christian artifacts. He had always wondered if there were other ways that were longer and not as effective for the first warriors to care to remember them. Josh hadn't been there and thus, didn't know. Could vampires perhaps, be beaten to such an extent that they're bodies turned to dust because they were incapable of living in it? No time like the present.

Josh almost smiled cruelly as he leaned beside the downed vampire. She smiled and rushed her head forward, aiming for his neck. He allowed her to bite him. His eyes remained open and blank as she tried to suck him dry. Suddenly he smiled as she drew back, vomiting up the blood. "What is that?" She sputtered.

"My blood you foolish creature. Don't worry; the poison of it won't kill you. In fact it's much like a drug in that it will numb the pain. Well numb everything actually." Josh stated. He couldn't have her screaming for help. Some one may mistake it for being human and investigate. Snarling himself Josh drew back his fist, "Let's see what happens." He said as he drove his fist through her stomach and well into the concrete beneath her body.

Unsurprisingly her body did not so much as twitch. Except her eyes. They appeared to have registered something as she looked and saw his forearm buried in her abdomen.

He drew his fist out and brought it down again. He resumed the gruesome work again and again as his subject laid on the ground. Helpless as a newborn. Josh moaned as he heard the footsteps behind him, "So I see you're getting to know the locals." The Slayer said.

He had not heard many words from that mouth but he recognized her immediately. Buffy Summers, the Slayer. Josh rose to his feet and turned to face her. "What are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"Well I was out for a stroll…" the Slayer began.

"You were tracking me." Josh interrupted, "Unimpressive."

"Well I was going to say that about how you dealt with those two vampires." She said.

Josh felt annoyed and turned sideways so that the vampire was back in his view. Sighing at the thought of being unable to complete his experiment Josh sent a small fireball into the vampire, turning her to dust. Josh returned to his relaxed stance before speaking again, "You disagree with my methods?"

The Slayer scoffed, "You let one get away and let the other one bite you."

"And yet here I stand." Josh said, confidently showing his already healing neck, "Are you going to engage in combat?"

The Slayer lowered her knees and put one in front of the other, bringing her fists to bear at the same time, "You betcha."

Josh quickly held up his hand, "I have important matters to deal with. So before I take my leave please allow me to ask you a question?"

The Slayer remained ready for combat. Good, Josh knew she would have to be read for anything. That was what a Slayer did; face any force at a moments notice. Why had he not taken what was his yet? Oh right he wanted to get back to Jen.

"Ask a couple even." The Slayer said, half smiling, half smirking.

"I thank you." Josh said, "I was wondering if you are, well, happy with your occupation as Slayer?"

"Happy," She said momentarily confused, "Well since all the vamps in town had sided with some Maloric guy I guess not."

"If I destroy this Maloric, will you give me back what is mine?" Josh asked, knowing full well his pronouns would confuse the Slayer. It was the way he wanted the conversation to end, and it would end that way whether the Slayer wanted to or not. He had to at least get one good exit today.

"Give what back?" The Slayer asked. Josh smiled slightly. She had asked it perfectly. Turning his body Josh made sure his face was clouded from her view.

"My power." He said simply before quickly walking away. Leaving the Slayer to watch him go and be confused with his last remarks. Josh may want his powers back and his humanity gone. But he could not give up his sense of play just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh smiled as he felt the door handle turn all the way. Slowly pushing on the unlocked door he entered the small apartment. Jen was there, sitting in one of the chairs that surrounded the table facing the door. "Thought you'd left for good." She said.

Josh for the most part ignored her comment, "Have you cooked anything yet?" He said as he remained in the doorway.

Jen appeared somewhat hurt, but it was quickly masked, "No. Plan on taking me out for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Oh…let me get my coat." Jen said quickly.

Josh decided to wait in the doorway for her; apparently getting her coat resulted in a shower, make up, completely different outfit and hair. Strangely the outfit didn't seem to have a coat. Josh looked positively smug, "You look beautiful." He said. He could get used to this life.

"Thanks." Jen said, "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want." Josh replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that didn't work." Willow concluded as she finished wrapping up the components for a locator spell. "Turns out there are a lot of people that use magic in Sunnydale."

"Compliments of the Hellmouth." Xander said.

"Well you gave it your best," Giles said, wiping his glasses, "Hopefully Buffy will be back with substantially better luck."

As if on cue the bell rang, announcing Buffy's return. She took off her coat and laid in on one of the chairs before sliding herself into another.

"Did you find him?" Willow asked.

Yeah." Buffy said absently. "He's definitely not human."

"I'm assuming he's felt the cold fury of your fists." Xander said.

"No. He walked away." Buffy said.

"That's odd." Giles said, "No demon would turn their back to a Slayer."

"He must've been tired after the two vampires he was fighting." Buffy said distantly.

"So he has no ties to Maloric." Giles said, "That's good."

"He…He didn't kill them." Buffy said.

"He didn't hurt them?" Willow said, "I thought he didn't like vampires. I feel confused."

"I mean he could have. Easily. He purposefully avoided the neck and heart to make them suffer."

"Vampires do heal quickly." Giles commented.

"No from that. One was burned and the other looked like every bone in her body was broken." Buffy said.

Xander raised his hand, "So vampires getting kicked is a bad thing now."

Buffy swung her head back and forth, "No. It's just that…He's ruthless. I could tell that he was having fun." She said before she abruptly asked, "He thought I've stolen something from him. What does he mean Giles?"

Giles rubbed his glasses, "I have no idea really. We'll stay here and see what we can find out in the books."

"Problem," Xander began, "Usually we just look at pictures. As far as we can tell, he looks human."

"We look for things that can specifically change into human form or are shapeshifters." Giles said, "Now get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This was nice of you." Jen said as she munched on the syrup-drenched pancakes.

Of course Josh was looking for a romantic dining experience, but he had said wherever she wanted. All day breakfast diner though, c'mon. He had said anywhere, why not the most expensive romantic French restaurant in town? Not some dingy joint that sold pancakes and eggs the entire day.

"So did you find Buffy?" Jen asked abruptly, taking him from his thoughts.

"I did." Josh replied, eying his bacon maliciously.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well I thought you'd be staying with your family."

Josh sighed, "Just couldn't stay away."

Jen smiled coyly as he smirked at her. "So how long have you been a witch?" Josh asked.

"Only a couple years now. I'm not exactly very good. I can only do um, small things." She answered.

"I could show you a few spells." Josh said.

"Really? I didn't think you were a warlock."

Josh stuck his fork into his burnt bacon and chewed slowly. Jen patiently waited for his to speak, almost literally on the edge of her seat.

"I'm not a warlock." Josh ultimately said.

"But you know spells. That makes you a warlock doesn't it?"

"Well yes in a sense. The proper title for me would actually be a battle wizard."

"How does that change anything?"

"I primarily use elements and I'm able to do most spells without the necessary components." Josh explained. He wanted to tell her the rest. He was a demon, was it his humanity urging him to? Or was it him? Damnit why was immortal life so overrated.

"Oh." Jen simply said, "How long have you been a… battle wizard or whatever?"

"I..." Josh began, shit. "I can't…" Tears welled up in his eyes and he stuck his hands into them so Jen wouldn't see. But they always did.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked moving closer across the table.

Josh slammed his hand into the table causing Jen to become startled. She drew back, almost afraid of him. Good she should be, he was a demon. He felt his hand on his thigh. His fist had gone straight through the wooden table. He felt the headaches return, more so than when he hurt a human. Lying never hurt that much, much less than physically hurting some one. What did he do? Did he hurt her?

His eyes rose, red rimmed from the tears, "I've been a battle wizard for over two thousand years." Her eyes shot open.

An older man sauntered over to the table. His nametag clearly had the words manager on it. He looked at the damage done to the table, "Look we're going to have to ask you too leave. Don't worry about the damages." He was not about to fuck with some one who just smashed their hand through a good five inches of solid wood.

Josh looked at the manger for only a second before returning to gaze at Jen, hoping for a positive reaction. Anything but her running away would do just fine.

"You're joking right?" Jen asked, her tone was pleading. He felt sad for her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to continue outside please. I will call the cops if you don't." the manager said, trying to be heard.

"I'm not." Josh began, he tried to reach out to her hand but she pulled away. Why would she… "Listen please Jennifer"

"Ok I'm calling the cops." The manager said and began moving towards the counter.

"We don't need anymore trouble. Please just let me explain in the parking lot." Josh said.

"I…fine." Jen said putting her hands up and grabbed her purse. "Just fine."

Josh got up and followed her outside. The night was cold. Josh felt colder inside. At least the headaches had gone away.

"So what the hell are you talking about?" Jen said, "You didn't do an immortal spell did you? I've heard about those and the really mess up the world."

I, no. Jen I'm not human." Josh said, his eyes staring distantly at the cement on the floor.

"This is just getting a little weird for me." Jen said, "I'm going home."

Josh reached out to her but she was already gone. She walked to the side of the building and suddenly stopped. Josh quickly reached her, "What happened to you're car?" He asked.

It was completely totaled. He had never seen a car so damaged in his life. The framing was gone, stolen, as was the engine. Everything else was a perfectly imprecise heap. On top of it all was a letter. Jen rushed over to it and tried desperately to reach it while awkwardly tried to keep her clothes clean. Josh rushed over and quickly snatched it in a wind spell. It floated to them and Josh softly reached out and grasped it.

He took a quick read over, "You did a number on my two favorite pets. Never heard of such an athletic wizard. Oh well. I hope you like what my boys did to your car. Or is it hers? J something isn't it? Yeah we know about her and trust me you can't protect her from all of us. Since you burned my pet, it seems fitting that I burn yours. Maloric"

Oh shit.

Josh thought for a moment and turned to Jen. What? Where was she? She couldn't have just walked off? Damnit. Josh looked down the parking lot and caught a slight glimpse of her as she turned the corner. Had he been human he wouldn't have seen her at all. He took off in a sprint.

He quickly reached the corner and almost literally skidded to a stop. There was no sign of Jen. Quickly jogging through the street Josh looked both ways, checking each alleyway he passed for her, or at least a sign of her. This couldn't be happening. Josh was panicking, he'd never done it before, and he couldn't control it.

He gasped for breath. He wasn't out of it; he hadn't been running for long. He just was gasping. He couldn't see her anywhere. He couldn't hear her, or smell her. But he could feel a…feeling, like something bad was coming. He quickened his pace. He began tracing his way back towards her apartment. She'd go there, he was sure of it. Why did she have to run off like that? Was this too much for her? Did he do it?

He heard his voice say her name. He didn't know why, it was barely more than a whisper not like she'd hear it or anything. He consciously felt in his coat for his daggers, it was good to feel them. It soothed him some.

He saw her. She was walking down the street. No more like a brisk trot. Either way she was going fast and was clearly uncomfortable. He tore off after her. His sprinting allowed his to quickly reach her. He span in front of her and grabbed her arm, "Jen what are you doing?"

She pulled her arm away from him, "I'm going home."

"Didn't you see the note?" He asked.

"You know what I didn't. And I don't care. I don't want to see you again. You brought this down on me and you've already got my car wreaked. I want you and your problems to go away." Jen said, quickly trying to walk past him.

Josh sidestepped and was in front of her again, "It said it would specifically come for you. I can't protect you if you run away from me."

"I don't want you to protect me at all." Jen said, she was angry as hell, "Just…go away."

She began walking away again. Josh turned and walked beside her, easily keeping up with her pace, "Please Jen." He said.

"Why do you even want to protect me? I thought you said you weren't human."

Josh threw his hands up, "I'm not. Fine, yes I want to protect you and yes I am a demon."

"What makes you think you can protect her at all?" A new voice asked. Josh turned from Jen to face a large pack of vampires. Ten of them. "I think we can take you. Can't we boys?" The leader said. The others growled in unison.

"Maloric?" Josh asked swiftly.

"That's me. The great Maloric." He said, raising his arms up to either side of himself, "I'm the flesh. The very first vampire. Decided to pay a personal visit after what you did."

"You mean you're two wretches. They don't deserve to be vampires. Couldn't even fight." Josh scoffed.

Maloric smiled. "I didn't turn them so they could fight."

Josh instinctively grabbed Jens arm. "You don't look too old. Are you sure you're the first vampire."

Maloric laughed. It was high pitched, much like a little girls, "Of course. The last demon to leave this realm bit a man. And I was that man. I became the very first vampire, or don't you remember, hmm Der Schatten?

Josh smirked a little, "Haven't been called that in a while."

"A good couple millennia I guess right? Didn't think I knew did you? Didn't think I could see into you're eyes and not remember when you bit me."

Josh shrugged, "A vampire is simply a vampire. You're no more then them." He said, pointing to Maloric's pack.

Maloric stifled a giggle, "Oh no, no, no, no. I'm so much more. I've been able to learn so much of the centuries. I've become the first true vampire."

Maloric raised his arms and motioned for his pack to attack. They did so without hesitation.

Josh rushed forward. He grabbed below his leg and snatched both dagges from the back of his boots. They wouldn't kill the vampires but if he could just… He threw the swiftly, catching two vampires in the throat. They fell to the ground immediately. Josh grabbed another dagger from the back of his neck and brought it forward.

The first vampire swung and josh ducke under him and came up on the second vampire, roundhouse kicking him to the ground.

Josh spun and hit the first vampire in the head, sending him sprawling. Josh flung three fireballs at the downed vampires, setting all three ablaze. They could do nothing but turn to dust.

Josh threw a blanket of wind over the charging vampires. Josh quickly set them all on fire with his magic.

Josh immeditaly dropped to his knees. He growled softly as he gasped for more air. Fourteen fireballs and a wind blanket was almost too much. Without the components. He almost burned out.

Josh looked up. No. He saw Maloric, smiling as he held Jen's limp body.

Maloric smiled and Josh could see the blood on his chin, "Don't worry. She'll be one of mine soon."

Josh growled and mustered another fireball. "I'll see you later." Maloric roared with laughter before jumping away into the adjoining alley. Josh rushed forward and turned the corner. Maloric was gone.

Josh turned and looked at Jen's body. He didn't let his fireball go to waste.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh sat in the chair of Jen's old apartment. His head in his hands as he sobbed. He had taken off his coat and shirt and sat in the freezing cold night alone. He had thought of taking a shower but…once he sat down he couldn't get up. He couldn't control any part of his body and his chest ached from weeping.

He didn't want to be there. Not in the apartment, not even in Sunnydale. But the slayer was there. He needed to stay, to kill Maloric. He shouldn't have grown so close to Jen. But he did and now he was alone; broken in a small apartment, a cancer eating at his mind and more and more he wanted it to stay.

How was he going to kill Maloric. He was an obscure individual. Josh had no idea what Maloric had meant by being the first true vampire. He had run away from battle after his pack had been decimated. Josh was lucky to find his daggers intact. Maloric had every vampire in town on his side. He had an army and Josh had no allies. He could not take an army. He could have gone to the slayer. He would have stomached it. Anything to avenge Jen.

But his earlier actions now forbade that course of action. The slayer would not help him. He would not beg her to help. He couldn't. He had to do something. But not today, not tonight. He was weary, he needed rest, and he could do nothing without it.

Josh found the strength to stand and even then he was visibly strained. He slowly went towards the bedroom door, trudging along like the small being he was. He wrapped himself in his own arms for a moment before releasing one to open the door.

He took a single step into the door and fell to the floor. The smell. The room smelled like Jen. He had spent the first night with her. God had it only been a day? Josh remembered her scent, her tenderness and at some points a lack of. He remembered her face and it etched itself in his head like a knife.

Josh stumbled from the room, slamming the door he still held. He groaned and fell forward towards the sink in the kitchen. He heaved himself over the top of it and began spewing food from his mouth. He did not care to look at the vomit, Josh just washed it down the sink and cleaned his mouth with a rag and drank from a small glass nearby. Josh put the glass back and did not notice that it smashed into the floor. He was already on the ground, drifting into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anything on that Josh guy?" Buffy asked as she entered the Magic Box.

Xander sat at the table with Tara and Willow, "Buff it's been nearly a month since he came here."

Buffy shrugged a little, "I know. It's just I saw him last night while I was on patrol."

Giles came from behind the counter, holding a book in one hand and his glasses in another, "You're all right I hope?" He asked.

"He didn't attack me. I just saw him." Buffy said, "He was fighting three vampires by himself."

Giles nodded quickly and placed the book beside Willow, "Maloric's attacks have diminished. Maybe it's because he…he's been giving them a run for their money so to speak."

"I hope so. We could all use a break." Willow said.

"Oh he left this." Buffy exclaimed as she pulled a small wooden object from her pocket. She handed it over to Giles who peered at it intently.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"It appears to be a wooden dagger of some sort. It has the same feel and weight of a throwing dagger. It's really quite ingenious." Giles explained.

Tara nodded but kept silent. Xander shook his head, "So as long as he stays away from us we're okay with him?"

Buffy shrugged, "I guess. It's not like he's one of the bad guys. Is he? Do we actually know what side he roots for?"

Giles rubbed his glasses, "This Josh character is quite the enigma. And since Josh isn't his real name, we have no way to research him."

Xander raised his hand, "So are we actually going after him? Because I think I can take him."

Everyone looked at him dumbly, "Well think about it. He obviously can't hit humans. He's just like Spike, meaning I can wail on him."

Everyone had understanding flow into his or her minds. Tara gulped slightly, "Has any…anyone thought about actually…you know…talking to him?"

"Last time we… talked he head butted me." Buffy pointed out.

Willow held Tara's hand and squeezed, "Tara has a point though. Sure he may not like you but our goals look about the same. Wait. What are his goals?"

Giles leaned against the counter and sighed deeply, "I don't want Buffy putting herself in danger. We know nothing about this man's motives or even his abilities."

"I'll go." Willow offered, "I think we're pretty sure that he doesn't attack humans and we're sure he'll attack Buffy on sight."

Tara squeezed her arm, "I don't…I don't want you to go."

Willow smiled smugly, "Don't worry guys. I do know a couple binding spells if he decides to get rowdy."

Giles rubbed his glasses slowly, "Willow, you know what kind of danger you're putting yourself in, but if you think you're magics are strong enough then I don't see a problem. As long as we keep our distance and make sure he doesn't get through your spells."

Buffy nodded at Giles' suggestion, "We'll do it tonight. If he get's through you're spells then we'll be on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding Josh was harder than the Scooby gang had thought. So far Willow had been attacked by two vampires, both times Buffy had to step in and stake them. Willow was understandingly becoming more and more anxious every moment. She knew Buffy and Xander were right behind her with very large weapons. Tara was with them. She refused to let them do it without her being there. Willow just wished Tara would be ahead beside her.

Suddenly a figure moved by her left. She immediately froze and followed the moment with her eyes. A vampire came stalking out of the bushes and looked absolutely smug. "Well. Good luck I was just hung…" The vampire immediately trailed off and looked at her with open shock. Willow turned to see a figure silhouetted in darkness just beyond a tree.

The vampire turned to dust. The figure moved casually toward her and past her, barely looking at her. He bent down and picked up an object from where the vampire just stood. He replaced the object in his coat and turned to face Willow, "You know it's not safe for you out here." The man said.

"Your him. He. Josh right?" Willow asked.

The man smiled smugly and whisked his hair out of his face, "No. Josh is but a name. But yes, if you were to call me something I would be Josh."

"Oh." Willow said, "I don't get it."

"I'm sorry." Josh said, "It's just that I've had so many names. I barely remember my first. You though should go home."

Willow actually felt calmed by Josh. He wasn't attacking and he didn't even seem to think to hurt her, "Well actually Buffy sent me."

"The Slayer?" Josh asked quickly, "What does she want?

"Well um, she kind of noticed that you were fighting' Maloric and she wanted to know if you wanted to join us." Willow said. Josh took a threatening step towards her and Willow threw up her binding spell.

Josh looked down in mock surprise as he saw himself floating several feet in the air and barely able to move anything outside his face, "You're the witch…she spoke of." Josh immediately fell to the ground and smiled, "I like that. What? A basic binding spell of some sort?"

Willow took a step back, "Look, I'd rather not die right now so um, I'm going to go." She looked frantically to where Buffy was supposed to be.

Willow could see Tara darting out from the bushes and had her dress up so she could run as fast as she could. She quickly came almost tumbling into Willow and held on, "Stay away from her." Tara said, without any of her usual nervousness or uncertainty. Tara turned to Willow, "Buffy and Xander are staying back for now. We give them the password to come out and them do."

Willow looked at her, "What's the password?"

"We yell really loud." Tara said, smiling despite the situation.

Josh smiled, "A courageous soul. To protect the one you love against the shadow, even when you know you can't win. I've no intent to harm either of you."

Willow relaxed. She could almost tell that he was telling the truth just by the way he said it, "So um, do you think you can work with us?"

A slightly puzzled expression crossed his face, "I don't know." He said. He needed to kill Maloric, but all he could do was kill the vampires he influenced. He had to avenge Je-. He could barely even think her name without breaking. He knew Slayers and he would not be given assignments and be subordinate to one. He had made them; they were what they were because of what was taken from him.

He had seen this Slayer as well. They were very different in combat. Buffy had used clean kills. Stake to the heart, axe through the throat. Josh was so much more. He extended the fights. Made his enemies suffer for being weak. Too weak to kill him and end his thoughts of her.

He had been fighting a suicidal one-man war against an army of vampires for nearly a month now. He always hoped in the morning that that day was different, that one of them would get lucky. All he could do was kill the vampires each night and there was no telling if he even made a dent in their numbers or if they raised more than he killed. He had even brought one back to the apartment to interrogate, which was usually a byproduct of simple torture.

Jen's apartment. Oh God. Josh forgot where he was and sank to his knees. Willow took a step towards him and jumped back as he said, "Please go away."

Willow and Tara didn't leave. They didn't listen to him. All they saw was him on his knees in a cemetery, crying. Willow held out her hand towards him, although she was several meters away and made the gesture seem futile. "Are you…okay?"

Josh's head shot up and glared at her, "Do I look alright?" His head sank back into his hands, "Why won't it go away? Make it go away."

Willow started walking towards him and left Tara to watch, "What do you want to go away?"

Josh felt her presence next to him. It was a perfect advantage to seize and kill her. No, what was he thinking? He spoke between sobs, "Her eyes. The…Their everywhere I look. I can't protect anything."

Willow sank next to him and put her hand on his back in an attempt to comfort the ever increasingly strange visitor. She just felt awkward and took her hand away, "What are…whose eyes?"

Josh stopped sobbing and sighed, "I have lived for so long. I've never loved a single individual being until her. He took her away from me and left her eyes everywhere. Always looking at me."

Willow jumped back and Josh burst on fire. He was using and immolation spell. But he didn't say anything or do a thing. Willow had read about this. Where strong beings emotions sometimes sparked spells when they weren't called on. Josh was unaffected by the quickly dying flames. Josh looked up at Willow, "You'll help them go away right? If I help you, you'll make them go away?"

Willow turned to Tara, who was simply staring at the fallen man. Both young women had not expected things to turn this way but…it had. Willow looked down at Josh, "Sure. We'll help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So ends this fourth chapter. You know, I originally got this idea from the episode if season 7 when Andrew wonders what a male slayer would be like and because I didn't really see that many straight up action fics. So I created one. But I didn't want a carbon copy of Buffy with anatomical differenced.

_**In fact I began with the idea that there was a single male potential in every generation of slayers. But due to the random choosing he's never been called and even if there was a male slayer the watchers would only know about girls being potentials and would never even know about him. But I wanted Buffy to be in the story so I couldn't kill her or Faith and justify the choosing. I also had the idea the Josh was going to be gay and have a humorous subplot over his attraction to Xander (or maybe Spike) but I changed that and you'll see some residue of that subplot later.**_

_**And some of you may wonder, why the hell does he cry so damn much? Well it's because he doesn't have his humanity. None was created for him. He has a part of the first slayers humanity and that first slayer is a young girl (that may sound sexist) who from what I can tell is prior to her being the first slayer she is as innocent and naïve as any kid. I also intended for him to be a very odd character that is extremely confused complex and quite frankly, very, very strong. You don't see many characters that are as strong as Josh and are uncertain of them or so sensitive at the same time. I also wanted him to be intentionally cruel and ruthless in combat to contrast with Buffy.**_

_**And so now you know a little about this story and how it came to be. Please read and review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh looked up. His eyes were swelled from the tears. He looked at the young blonde girl that sat next to him on the grass of the cemetery. He didn't want her to go, she looked so much like her. He blinked and a redhead was there. The blonde girl was an apparition. He knew it now, but that didn't stop his loneliness.

The Slayer and a young man were approaching from his flank. The Slayer seemed unconcerned, but the man held his axe tightly. "Wil, are you alright?"

The redheaded 'Will' stopped staring at him and turned to her friend, "Yeah, we're fine." She gulped a little and Josh smirked a little. She was definitely cute.

Josh rose to his feet. He wouldn't be on his knees when he talked to the Slayer even if his tears still fell from his eyes, "Slayer. I…" Josh began before he was somewhat rudely interrupted.

"If you're going to apologize, don't." The Slayer said, "Have…have you been crying?"

Josh sighed deeply and tensed up immediately, "What of it?" He said, in his most intimidating voice, which apparently wasn't working well right then.

"Demons don't cry. Well a couple did but that's because their friends smelled really really bad… Hey!" Buffy yelled as Josh rushed forward and took her by the shoulders and threw her into the nearby tree. He immediately grabbed her again and held her against the tree.

"She wanted to be with a man." Josh began, as tears streamed down his cheeks freely again, "I tried to give her one, but I'm not one. I couldn't make it right." He threw her back into the tree as she absently struggled to move, "I'm not a man." He drew back from her and breathed quickly, his eyes darting back and forth, "Then…then what am I? A demon? Ha. Can't be a demon, not now. The girl is too far deep. To much has happened, too much, too much." Josh grappled with his own head in some sort of mock insanity, "I should have never let you close to me."

Buffy strained her arm; "You did throw me into a tree." She began said.

Josh sank to his knees again, "I want you to come back. No! Why not? You're not allowed. What? Who won't let you? They cannot deny me; I am Th Herre av Skyggen. I deserve peace." Josh abruptly rose to his feet and burst away running. No one bothered to chase him.

"Okay so I speak for everyone when I say. What the hell was that?" Xander said, still holding his axe with white knuckles.

Buffy looked at the direction Josh had run off in, "I have no idea. Is he a crazy person or something? Why was he talking to me?"

Tara rose up to her feet beside Willow, "I…I don't think um, he was."

Willow too got up and spoke, "Tara's right. I don't think he was talking to any of us."

Buffy shrugged a little, "So did we get anything out of that?"

Willow turned her head, "We got Skyggen. Whatever that means."

Buffy looked at her redheaded friend dumbly before Xander raised his hand, "I say we take this to Giles."

Buffy nodded, "Good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Magic shop was devoid of shoppers when Buffy and the gang got back. Only Giles and Anya were there and both were tired looking. Giles had his head in a book, almost literally since he looked as though he'd fall into it and not wake up. Anya on the other hand perked right up once Xander walked through the door.

Giles momentarily watched as all of them entered, "So did it go well?" He asked.

Buffy scrunched up her nose, "We don't know. Oh he said that he's The Herrey ave Skyggeny. What's it mean?"

Giles mustered what his knowledge of languages told him but Anya already knew about it, "It's Norwegian. And you're saying it wrong, it's Th Herre av Skyggen."

Everyone looked at her for a moment, "I said it was Norwegian. Doesn't mean I know what it is." Anya said and they all scoffed at her.

Giles's eyes scanned the air for a few moments, "It means The Lord of Night. Or perhaps Shadow. I'm not rightly sure. I'll look in the books for something about a shadow."

Everyone nodded and sat down. They began scanning through the books, looking for mention of The Lord of the Night, or Lord of the Shadow. Xander was the first to sigh and snap his book shut, "Absolutely nothing."

Willow nodded her head slowly and quickly finished the rest of her page, "Xander's right. There's nothing on this…"

Buffy interrupted her friend, "Oh, oh, oh, oh I found something, Giles looky here." She said before pointing to the largest paragraph on the page.

Giles looked up briefly before sliding in behind her and taking the book from her, "It's a prophecy. It says, 'In the end of the Chosen one's days the shadow shall fight the darkness fist by fist to his sister.' Then it goes on to say that this Lord of the Shadow is the neutral brother of day and night. Day being good and night evil obviously. Also despite being neither good nor evil, he or possibly it is the cruelest of the three siblings and will play a pivotal role in the perpetual fight of his brothers."

Xander stared blankly for a moment before shaking his head, "So, um, what?"

Giles rubbed his glasses, "I think it means that this Josh character is the reason why things have shadows. And as we all know shadows are darkness created by light. He's like, well, one of the elements that went into creating reality."

Buffy frowned up at Giles, "So he's a good guy?"

Giles stuttered fro a moment before answering, "I don't know. I think this means that he can basically choose which side he wants to be on, or at least he's forced to choose."

Tara jumped in, "Um, didn't it, it say that he has a sister?"

Giles quickly rescanned the paragraph, "Yes, in the prophecy it says that he'll fight alongside his sister."

Buffy looked up and pondered whom that was.

"Buffy?" Giles said softly as he shook her a little. "Buffy I told you that the watchers council is coming soon, didn't you hear me? They'll be here tomorrow, well later today I guess."

Buffy shook her head, "Yeah. I still don't want them here."

Giles nodded, "I know it's just that we need to know how Maloric can do the things he does. He isn't an ordinary vampire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh pushed his hands against the wall in the shower stall, letting the water drench his hair. He felt the hands of a woman caressing his abdomen. Josh shivered at her touch and closes his eyes. He soon felt them disappear and his eyes opened slowly again. He turned and saw her on the floor of the shower, her neck snapped. Josh yelled and stumbled from the shower, falling and finally hitting his head against the sink.

Josh awoke with a start. He slowly felt the back of his head. Another nightmare. They were getting more and more real every time. And it was the same few as well. Everything would be going great. He would close his eyes and she would leave him. When he'd open them she'd be dead.

Josh had already decided. He was going to the slayer. They were going to work together and he would kill Maloric with his own hands, or perhaps just snap his neck. See how he liked it.

Josh hiked up his pants and buckled his belt before leaving the bedroom. The living room had become somewhat of a war room. His newest invention, a throwing dagger made of wood sat in rows of sixes on the table. Behind those lay his stakes and daggers. He had no larger weaponry. Josh tended to have distaste for them. Oddly for a hunter of the supernatural Josh had bought two pistols and a shotgun along with a few clips and shells for each. Guns didn't kill vampires but they did hell to the kneecaps. And Josh wanted to make them suffer.

He had sewn new places into his coat that sat in one of the chairs. He had added two more slots on the inside for stakes. He also added two places at the back for his pistols. He had forgotten how long they were due to the silencers. Josh hated unwanted attention and human police tended to act inappropriately towards a man with a gun.

Josh grabbed a small necklace from the table and wrapped it around his neck. Since he had come to Sunnydale he had stopped wearing most of his good luck charms, now he only wore his necklace and a few bracelets. This necklace in question actually had a small blood red jewel attached to it. The gem was only an inch in diameter and Josh tended to like it because it was light, unlike most of his other necklaces.

He wrapped his golden bracelet around his wrist and sighed as he fiddled with the clasp for a few moments. Josh picked up his coat and swung it over his shoulders like a cloak, not bothering to put his arms through the sleeves.

He opened the door slowly and turned around briefly like he always did, seeing her for an instant just like when he first got there. He shook his head and closed he door quickly.

Josh intended to go to The Magic Shop again. One of Malorics minions had told him that it was the Slayers place. Unfortunately for the vampires the witch had spelled it to revoke an invitation on all vampires, no longer making it a public place to them outside of open hours, which always stopped before sundown.

Josh found the streets less crowded than they usually were. Most people in the city were already at work or still asleep. Josh had already walked around the corner of the apartment building before he realized he hadn't taken a shower.

He almost chuckled at the thought of a nightmare actually scaring him out of doing something. He immediately thought of Maloric. First true vampire, able to turn into mist, practically immune to holy water and crosses, instantly transport through a shadow to any other shadow almost anywhere on this continent. Nearly all of Josh's original powers had transferred to Maloric. Although he was far weaker than Skyggen had been. Over time it was probably diluted till what vampires were now and all those vampires like Maloric had almost definitely been killed since then.

He rounded the final corner on his way to the Magic Shop and saw a number of businessmen enter. Josh stopped for a moment, thinking about what they'd want before continuing on his way. He jogged across the street since he wasn't anywhere near a crosswalk and entered just as many other people left.

He entered to find the young woman from before behind the desk yelling something about money while around four men and a woman stood in front of another suited man. The other men and woman looked like they were confiscating things from the shelves. Of course Josh had to ask, plus he liked to make his presence known when he entered a room, "What's going on?"

The young woman turned as she almost went into the back and instantly recognized him but strangely she didn't say anything. But she did go a bit faster.

A shorter balding man turned to Josh and spoke, "The Magic Shop is closing early. We're going to have to ask you to leave."

Josh laughed softly. He almost didn't recognize the man, "Quentin Travers." Josh said in between laughs. The boy was in watcher school in Birmingham when Josh had infiltrated the watchers. Only sixteen or so then Quentin had probably forgotten the man he bumped into in the hallway and demanded an apology. He only got a smack.

Quentin appeared flustered, or at least dazed, "I'm sorry but have we met?"

Josh continued laughing at the old man, "Just once. You probably wouldn't remember but no matter. In regards to you're former, I'm not leaving." Josh took a few steps forward to solidify his statement. One of the younger watchers put his hand on Josh's chest but Josh regurgitated his statement once more. The watchers hand did not move.

"You are going to leave." The watcher said in a menacing tone. Of course to Josh this only made him chuckle, well he chuckled after he grabbed the watchers wrist, broke it and then kicked his kneecap out of place. Josh rubbed his index fingers and middle fingers against his temples and moaned softly. But Josh understood it. It barely hurt, probably because the girls' humanity had contempt for watchers, just look at what the first three did to her.

Josh was about to help the man up before he realized it wouldn't be a good idea for a man with a broken knee to get back up on it. Josh spoke again, "I'm not leaving." Josh identified Buffy's watcher. Maloric's men weren't fans of the old man; nonetheless they had a large amount of information on the man named Rupert. These vampires did their homework, Josh had to give them that. "Excuse me Rupert. Where is Buffy?"

Giles looked dazed, much the same way Quentin had, "Buffy…Buffy is on her way here."

Josh nodded, "I see. I shall wait for her in that back room. This is none of my matters. Please tell her I'm here. If you don't…" Josh trailed off and pointed at the watcher lying on the floor. Giles understood perfectly. Josh nodded his thanks and began passing through the group of watchers.

Before he entered the back room he turned as Rupert spoke, "You're him aren't you? Herren av Skyggen?"

Josh smiled softly, "Just Josh right now." He entered to back room.

He was astonished by how well they had turned this room into a gym for The Slayer. Very few weights since the Slayer really didn't need strength training. Josh loved it. They even had a cushy couch.

He had begun to hate the room before Buffy entered. Took her long enough. Three hours for Gods sake. Josh rose from the couch, "Buffy Summers." He said in an even tone.

She gave a flip of her hair, "This is a bad day. Don't push me."

Josh gave a broad smile. Most people were amazed whenever he smiled. One because he frankly never did and two because it looked better on him than his trademark stoic face, "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides I believe you forgot that I agreed to help when I was talking to you're redheaded friend last night."

Buffy smiled a little, "I kind of forgot when you threw me into a tree."

Josh walked along the side of a leather piece of equipment, stroking it with his hand, "I may have….troubles but I do not lie nor do I go back on my promises."

Buffy nodded, "That's good to hear. So whose you're sister?"

Josh's eyes darted to her. "I have three siblings. Two since before we went into the creating of creation and one that always changes."

"Want to vague that up more?"

Josh nodded, "Not really. You are."

"I'm what?"

Josh smiled, "You're my sister. Just as Senaya was."

Buffy still looked confused, "Who?"

"The first slayer." Josh said blankly, "We're brother and sister. That's part of the reason why I've decided to help."

Buffy looked at him oddly, "And the other part?"

Josh smirked, "As typical as it may seem, revenge."

Buffy laughed, "Well. The watchers outside think you're my friend."

Josh superficially looked out towards the front of the shop, "Oh dear, should I break more of them?"

Buffy laughed again, "That was you? Here I though Giles was getting back into the game."

Josh found this conversation getting better and better. He hadn't thought of her for a few hours now. He just might be getting less insane. "So what do they want?"

Buffy started pacing around the room and speaking, "Oh God. They've got information we need and they want to put me through a test to 'check my methods' which means talking to my friends and everything."

Josh's stomach was in his throat, or at least the food that was in his stomach was, "They want to interview your friends?"

"Yeah."

"And they think I'm your friend?"

"They do."

Josh shook his head and put his hand to his forehead, "Ah crap."


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh sat in one of the chairs of his apartment. His talk with the Slayer had gone exceptionally well. A Slayer's intuition had probably already told her that without help she'd never be able to defeat Maloric and Josh had already known that he stood no chance against their army, no matter how superior a fighter he was.

Sadly the Watchers Council wanted to interview all of the Slayer's friends and to them Josh constituted as a friend. Still most definitely being the same watchers that he had infiltrated at least forty years ago meant he would be dealing with overbearing Englishmen who all thought they were superior and knew what was right. Oh that would be a great deal of fun.

Josh had agreed to do the stupid interview on only a couple of conditions, to which they at first refused before Josh mentioned what he did to Nicholas, the watcher that was propped up in a chair with several broken bones. The conditions were that the interview would be conducted at a neutral location and they would not try to find out where he lived. The other was that only one watcher would be present at the interview. Who it was, was up to them.

He would meet two watchers outside The Magic Shop in twenty minutes and then Josh would take those watchers to a place he chose. The second watcher would then leave and tell Quentin where they were. Any deviance from this plan would result in the death of the watcher and most probably the rest of the watchers as well, mostly because Josh didn't like them.

Josh looked at the clock in the room and sighed, he had best being going. First time he didn't turn around, but he knew she was watching him leave, a guardian angel and an obsession. God he needed to kill something.

Josh arrived at The Magic Shop promptly late. Two watchers were waiting for him and immediately reminded him of his tardiness. Already being superior. It was their way and even when he played as one he hated it.

Josh didn't stop walking and the two watchers turned with him without another word. Josh intended to take a brisk pace, make them keep up and feel inferior. This wasn't an interview in his mind, it was psychological warfare. His plan worked quite well. They were English and could walk quite quickly while seeming at ease, but they were only human.

They were a team. A younger tanned man and a paler woman who wore glasses and tied her hair in a bun. Josh didn't really like either of them but he wanted to know so he asked, "Which one of you will be conducting this 'interview'?"

The man spoke first, "Will you tell us where we're going?"

Oh crap. Josh was fussing so much over what he would do in the interview that he'd forgotten to find a suitable spot. "No." Josh said blankly, not looking back at them. He'd considered doing that as rude, but in this case, not really.

"Then we'll both find our answers when we get there." The man said coldly. Already Josh could tell from his tone that this watcher liked to be in control and it infuriated knowing that he couldn't control Josh if he tried.

Josh had also intended to reveal nothing in his face. A feat he could do easily with his centuries of training to never reveal anything by facial expressions but he had to smirk, just to unnerve the man, "As you wish."

Josh rounded the corner and saw his destination. It was a café. It was probably the fourth or fifth best and most expensive restaurants in the town of Sunnydale. It specialized in Italian pastas, sauces, pizzas and salads. Josh pointed his finger at the café, "We're going there."

Immediately the man turned around and left. Leaving the woman alone with him. Josh gave a small smile to her, simply to make her feel comfortable. It was wrong to deliberately make the woman uncomfortable. Besides, she didn't annoy him as much as the other man.

They ordered a table for two, but instead received a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. It worked well for Josh and the watcher. Josh took a seat at one end of the table and she took the other. Josh noticed that the waitress was batting her eyes at him as he ordered a small salad. In fact he soon found that nearly all of the servers were looking at him, even some of the men.

Josh immediately turned his full attention to the watcher once the waitress left with their orders. She looked at him. He was almost amazed at her ability to hide her anxiety. She wouldn't have been this scared if he hadn't defended himself against Nicholas.

She took a small sheet out of her pack and looked at it momentarily, "So first thing's first, your name?"

Josh sighed a moment, "Joshua."

"Full name." It wasn't a question.

Josh conceded, "Joshua Tanner. And yours?"

She appeared almost cowardly for a moment, "My name?" She asked in a squeak.

Josh nodded, "I'm going to have to call you something."

She fixed her glasses before saying, "Miss Reynolds."

Josh smiled sweetly, "Full name." Oh dear this would be fun.

She adjusted herself in her seat like she was uncomfortable in some way, but the leather booth seats were definitely well made. Tania. Tania Reynolds." She said. "Now you're place and date of birth?"

Josh looked at her in mock anger, causing her to shrink back. He laughed, "I was born before there were places with names." He had answered both questions at once.

She appeared dazed for a moment before she hid it behind that English somber face the watchers had perfected, "I'm going to remind you that you're friend, Buffy Summers, is in need of our help. Without your complete compliance, she won't receive it. Now you're place and date of birth?"

Josh lowered himself and put his face menacingly close to hers and smiled wickedly, "Oh now listen to me Tania Reynolds." He began, being thoroughly intimidating, "I am neither The Slayer's friend nor her lackey. Nor am I an idiot. You have information on Maloric that Buffy needs, but I'm certain I have the exact same knowledge. The Slayer has chosen to play her game this way and I will follow for the fun of it. But bare in mind that this information you have is irrelevant compared to what I know.

"Now. My time of birth was about thirty five seconds before all of reality was created and my first conscious moment was the exact moment reality became real. This physical body though was born in Africa." Josh immediately backed off and sat down, though he still appeared sinisterly calm, "Now please, continue."

The young watcher on the other hand looked scared out of her wits despite this the waitress seemed not to notice as their food arrived. Josh took a small sip of water while she spoke, "You…You're relationship with the Slayer?"

Josh sighed, "We have common goals and have agreed to help each other until that goal is attained."

She looked at her paper, "So you…you bring what, exactly, to The Slayers team? Any special abilities?"

Josh looked away at one of the servers. He was a younger man who looked very similar to Josh himself at least face and hair wise. The waiter though was several inches shorter and had broader shoulders. The waiter gave him a quick smile, which Josh returned. Josh returned his focus to Tania, "I'm a Slayer." He said.

Tania swallowed a little, "You're a… excuse me?"

Josh laughed, "A Slayer." Josh turned his head to the empty area next to him in the booth, "I know you want pancakes but you'll have to…I know. I have to do this interview, we'll get pancakes later okay? Thank you." Josh turned back to Tania as though he had not spoken a word.

"What was that?" Tania asked.

Josh looked strangely puzzled, "What was what?"

"Oh never mind. Um, next is how long you have known the Slayer?" Tania questioned.

"This Slayer? I've known about her since she was sixteen. I came here last month looking for her." Josh replied.

Tania looked at his eyes for a moment, "You said you were a Slayer. What are you talking about?"

Josh nodded towards the same waiter for a second before responding, "I said what I meant. I'm a Slayer, better even."

"Slayers can only be women. That's a known fact. You can't just…say you're one." Tania said.

"And yet here I stand. Is this interview almost over?" Josh questioned, he really should be out killing things right now. He had brought enough of his weapons out for a night of killing but if this was all he was going to do…

"Be patient. How do you know Sir Travers?" Tania asked.

Josh looked about once more. That waiter was probably in the back. "I bumped into him once. Birmingham I believe."

"Quentin hasn't been in Birmingham since he graduated from the Watcher's Acadamy there."

Josh smirked, "I know. He was such an aggressive lad."

Tania's brow scrunched up, "How old are you exactly? In years… In that body."

Josh put his hand to his chin and stroked it like an old wise man, "I lost track a few thousand years ago." He said simply, too simply for such a statement.

"And what do you know of her current enemy? The one you call Maloric." Tania asked as Josh chuckled at her mid sentence.

"You don't honestly expect me to tell you. I may be unable to lie completely but I definitely don't have to be forthcoming with the truth." Josh said.

"You can't lie?" Tania questioned.

"Just hide the truth a little." Josh replied. "Now is this interview over?"

Tania rubbed her arms with her hands, "Actually we're also going to have each of The Slayers friends have a days' worth of preperation and then go out with them to slay a vampire. Since she takes them out on patrols with her we found it necessary to see how capable they are of defending themselves."

"So we're going to kill a vampire?" Josh said slowly.

"Exactly. Just to see how capable you all are." Tania said.

"No you're not. You just want to see how good I am." Josh said. What, did she think he was an idiot?

Tania stiffened a little, "You're correct. That's the end of the interview."

Josh rose from the table and promptly put a number of bills on the table, "Don't worry about the meal. It's on me." Josh said as he walked away. He needed to kill something.


End file.
